vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10: The New Generation
The New Generation is the Tenth Season of VGCW, and the final season produced by Bazza before his retirement. This Season put the spotlight on the next generation of VGCW Superstars, their exploits, and their attempts to become stars of their own, while also showing off the dealings of the new General Manager and his group. Finally, the overarching storyline that began at the end of End Game 8 would finally come to a head, as the search was on to find someone capable enough to defeat Nightmare Gabe with the fate of humanity at stake. The Stories So Far After The Nightmare's rampage led to the death of a soldier, the VGCW was in a panic to find ways to combat the monster. To do that, they first had to finish the Great Tournament II Turbo to determine the new General Manager to take his place. At End Game 9, the tournament finally concluded, and the winner would be none other than the darkhorse of the bracket: Gary Oak. Gary, being the little bratty kid that he is, would immediately run when challenged by the Nightmare for his new GM spot, but another force appeared to fight instead, leaving Gary an opening to get away. But even with the Triforce on his side, Ganon could not defeat The Nightmare, and he was hit with the same move that killed Gray Fox weeks ago. Nightmare Gabe then issued a challenge: to find who among them would be powerful enough to stand up to him and defeat him, otherwise he would crush the VGCW universe with all his might. This might not have been the best time to issue such a challenge, though. See, over the course of the season, a new breed of candidates have been rapidly coming to the table. Veterans-turned-rising-stars Sabin and Dante, Dante's former tag partner Travis, The Best, some guy that happened to win Star Road 2 that we don't remember the name of, and a surprise newcomer at End Game 9 have all stepped up to the plate in their own ways, and if they can prove themselves in the ring against the old guard they may have a shot at saving us all from The Nightmare. Will any of them make it to the top? Only time will tell... Season 10 Plot 'Shooting For the Stars' A new season meant new opportunities for the roster to put the past season behind them and shoot to new heights. For the recent newcomers however, the new season was a chance to break out and make a name for themselves, to prove that they belonged in VGCW, and had various levels of success. Climbing the Tower With the VGCW Championship still firmly around Scorpion's waist, many wondered if there was anyone who could defeat him. Many had tried, but to varying levels of success, they could not put a dent in his armour. And so, "The King of the Kard" would be given the ultimate challenge; an endurance run of four wrestlers non-stop (with the assistance of Senzu Beans), all gaining a shot at Scorpion, and if he lost once, it would be over. Those four challengers included fan-favourites Barret Wallace & Solid Snake, the General Manager himself Gary Oak, and the wrestler who's name was on everyone's lips at the time, Dante. Taking part in the Challenge Tower, they faced each other in Beat the Clock Challenges to determine the order, which ultimately was: #Dante #Barret #Gary #Snake And so, at the Challenge Tower PPV, Scorpion tested the might of each four men to different results each time; Dante came close, but ultimately fell short due to Scorpion's burning spirit, and Barret & Gary were simply no match for the Outworld Ninja, but Scorpion's greatest challenge to date came at the hands of none other than the Soldier of Legend Solid Snake, who gave everything he had and had Scorpion beat...but Scorpion managed to hang onto his title in the end to both the dismay and the rage of the crowd eager to see Snake crowned Champion in memory of Gray Fox. Just when it looked like Scorpion would once again walk out Champion, Nappa, who was currently Mr. Money in the Bank, ran down the ramp with the briefcase, giving him a Title Match. With no senzu beans to heal his wounds from the heated battle he just had with Snake, Nappa ran a steamroller over him and became the new VGCW Champion. Back in the Groove Since their debut in Season 8, ToeJam & Earl's luck in the ring has been...to put it lightly, less-than-stellar, losing the majority of their matches in one-sided fights. However, the time between seasons saw the announcement of a brand new installment in their funky adventures across the cosmos, and an opportunity to get out of their current state and get Back in the Groove. Directly addressing their lack of form to the crowds, they ran into a roadblock with Groose, who was certain that the pair were hiding some big secret from everyone, believing said secret to be that they were aliens...which everyone knew already. As for their careers, a modified pair of movesets and a new theme saw their luck and popularity reach new heights, going on a winning streak ahead of the #1 Co-Op Contendership Tournament, and reached the Semi-Finals by defeating Groose's Gang of Bullies in the first round, but ultimately falling short to The Practice in a close contest. However, Groose was not done with the pair, and he challenged the pair to a 6-Man Tag-Team Match at the Challenge Tower PPV. But without a third member, ToeJam & Earl were at a disadvantage...or so Groose thought, as the Prince of All Saiyans Vegeta had taken offence to Groose's constant Spacism, and chose to become the third man for their team. However, due to "technical constraints", the 6-Man Tag Team was split into two matches; ToeJam & Earl defeated The Heavy & Mike Haggar once again in a Tag-Team Elimination Match, and Vegeta triumphed over Groose in a Hell in a Cell Match, ending Groose's Campaign against the Aliens. At the same PPV, Star Road 2 Participant Kanji Tatsumi graduated from EDBW and defeated Johnny Cage, putting himself in the spotlight...and in the crossfire of Duke Nukem, who mistakenly believed Kanji to be a delinquent, but Solid Snake saw something in the Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor, and challenged him to a Match the following week, and Kanji defeated him in a close contest, and since his debut in VGCW, he has defeated every opponent in his path; however, he was overlooked for the VGCW Championship Title Match at End Game X, and found a common ally in ToeJam & Earl, who had also been overlooked despite their run of victories in Season 10. Kanji came up with an idea to get the three noticed. They confronted the General Manager in the middle of the ring and demanded Title Shots for the three of them, but he shot their demands down, but gave them an opportunity to prove themselves at End Game X; the three of them would team up in a 6-Man Tag Team Match against unnamed opponents, and if they won, Kanji and ToeJam & Earl would recieve Title Shots for the VGCW Championship & Co-Op Championships. Duke didn't like this idea, and nominated himself and Snake to be their opponents at End Game X, choosing to not name their partner until the time came. This turned out to be the VGCW Legend Little Mac, his first appearance since earning his Legends Contract, and in a hard-fought contest, Earl pinned Mac to win the match for his team, becoming the #1 Contenders for the VGCW & Co-Op Championships. Push Comes to Shove Shortly into Season 10 saw the end of a certified VGCW Legend's full-time career; Little Mac announced he was being given a Legends contract and becoming a VGCW Legend, but not becoming the VGCW Universe the power to choose who he would face for his final match on the roster. To not many people's surprise, they chose his former arch nemesis Zangief, in a callback to when VGCW really began to take off during the Little MacMahon Saga, in a 30-Minute Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Iron Man Match. It was around this time that Zangief had been masquerading in a "PUSH GIEF" shirt in direct response to Baz McMahon's undying love for the Red Cyclone, becoming more cocky and arrogant as a result of Baz's backing. In what would prove to be their tenth and final encounter, Zangief finally got one over Mac by defeating him 11-6, and the pair shook hands as a mark of respect, finally closing the chapter on the longest-running rivalry in VGCW History...however, Zangief's ego became even larger as a result of his victory over the Two-Time VGCW Champion, and catching the attention of another new star, Toad. Wanting to prove his strength, he challenged Zangief to a match, which the Red Cyclone ultimately accepted...and Toad then proceeded to eliminate Zangief from the Royal Rumble which followed shorly afterwards. Humiliated by Toad's actions, Zangief vowed to crush him and any other new stars for the sake of his fans (and his pride), but Toad ultimately triumphed over the Red Cyclone. However, Toad felt insulted at by the VGCW Veterans like Zangief looking down on him and any other new stars, so he, along with the twosome of Professor Layton and some other guy they found off the side of the street (I think his name was Zubaz or something?) challenged Zangief and any two other wrestlers from the Old Guard to a 6-Man Tag Team Match at End Game X. Zangief accepted, and brought in some serious firepower to his team in the form of the King of Awesome Bowser, and the King of the Jungle Donkey Kong. Unlike their fellow new stars earlier in the evening however, the combined strength of the three opponents was too much for them to handle, and were defeated by the Old Guard. 'Staircase to the Turnabout' 'The Elite 4-2' 'The Battle For Everyone's Sales'